


Insatiate #7

by voleuse



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whatever happens, this is.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiate #7

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic, no spoilers. Title and summary adapted from Adrienne Rich's _The Floating Poem, Unnumbered_.

For once, Chloe isn't running against a deadline. Her piece on weather experimentation in Keystone City is tied up early in the evening, so after quadruple-checking her copy, she e-mails it to her editor with a decisive click of her mouse. Forty-five minutes later, she's between her sheets and halfway to sleep.

She wakes in the dark, from a vivid and panting dream, and realizes she isn't alone. From the dip of the mattress and the faint cologne, she identifies Lex. His breath is even; he's been sleeping for a while.

Chloe doesn't reach out to him, though she badly wants to. He's been just as busy as she has, probably with jetlag to boot.

She rolls onto her back instead, slips a hand under the elastic of her panties. She's wet, the aftereffects of her dream, and it's only a few minutes before she crests, her gasps harsh in her throat.

As she catches her breath again, feeling a little sheepish, Lex's chuckle emerges from the dark. She turns her head, and his smile gleams at her.

"You could have woken me up," he murmurs.

"You could have woken _me_ up," she retorts.

His hand slides up her thigh. "I'll keep that in mind."

She shivers, and he laughs.


End file.
